lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Articles for deletion
Articles for Deletion (AfD) is where LOTR users discuss whether articles should be deleted. Items sent here usually wait a couple of weeks while debate takes place on whether the article should be deleted or not; then the deletion process can proceed based on community consensus. The page is then: *Kept *Deleted per the deletion policy *Sent to Cleanup or BJAODN *Merged and/or redirected to an existing article *Renamed/Moved to another title *Userfied to the creator's user page or user subpage When nominating an article for deletion, add template to the top of its page, which expands to: Please vote below to either Delete or Keep Current nominations German-style board game Delete: Unnecessary and too generalized. Delete and make a link to the article at the Wikipedia.--DarkLantern 16:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) This is a completely pointless article and should be deleted.--Serrious 02:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. Delete User:Uldor Well Delete: Unnecessary. I vote delete--DarkLantern 16:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I agree There is no point in this article.--Serrious 01:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Delete: There's plenty mentioned about the well in articles about Moria and the Fight in Balin's Tomb. Why should it even be here?--MouthOfSauron 21:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Supertrailer Delete: Unnecessary and misplaced. Delete and make a note of at the Lord of the Rings film trilogy. DragoMen This may be fandom, but there is nothing about it in ANY of Tolkien's works. It even gives an fake caption to a scene from the Two Towers film. I vote Delete. User:Uldor Seriously it should be deleted.--Serrious 02:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Derogate What the heck is this? Has anyone heard of it before? It needs to be deleted. User:Uldor I vote Delete. This looks like fandom but I will wait a bit see what others have to say but I doubt anyone will argue for its keeping. So if others vote for its removal or no one has voted. I'll just go ahead and delete it.--DarkLantern 11:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Still not sure about this one yet for it is possible that it may be a character in one of the many video games. I don't play these games so if anyone has anything helpful please let me know.--DarkLantern 23:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I have played some of the video games but have never seen him before. User:Uldor This IS fandom see: Fandom:Battle_for_Middle-Earth_III#Dragons_4. This wiki does have a Fandom place and since I don't deal in fandom I completely forgot about it. This of course presents a problem for any future and present fandom stuff here including the stuff deleted by myself and others. Do we allow anymore of it or not? And what of the fandom that is already here? Some of it is protected. Perhaps we can discuss it one of the forums some time.--DarkLantern 09:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I have no clue ive played a good deal of the video games and i havent seen it. So, yall do whatever you want with it but as far as im concerned you might as well delete it.--Serrious 02:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Tumna of Rhûn Delete: I found the word Tumna in a search here but no indication that it was the name of an canon Easterling king who fought and died at the Battle of Dale. Fandom. I vote delete--DarkLantern 14:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I Vote delete--Serrious 02:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Previous nominations The Wizards Vale I am not sure exactly what this is about. I have never heard about it, but it may be fandom. User:Uldor Keep: This is an online forum and it has every right to be descripted and listed here it's just that no one from there can post any, fictitious characters, locations, battles, objects, or anything else invented or discussed there because that would be fandom.--DarkLantern 14:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Animation Delete: Is this article really necessary? It's so basic and general. It's something better situated for the Wikipedia. You know something that could be linked to the Wikipedia at say The Lord of the Rings (1978 film). I vote delete.--DarkLantern 09:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Delete. Very general and unnecessary. User:Uldor Deleted:--DarkLantern 15:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Cooperative board game Delete: Is this article really necessary? It's so basic and general. It's something better situated for the Wikipedia. You know something that could be linked to the Wikipedia at say the Lord of the Rings (board game). I vote delete.--DarkLantern 09:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Delete. This article is not really necessary. User:Uldor Deleted:--DarkLantern 15:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Breaking of the Fellowship I consider this article to be unecessary because its contents are incomplete and the battle is already described at the Skirmish at Amon Hen page in better detail. I vote delete. DarkLantern 02:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Please vote yes or no on this article's removal please.--DarkLantern 05:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Keep I would have to say NO. However, I think it should be restructured to talk about the Fellowship splitting up and going separate ways instead of the battle. If I have time I will do it. User:Uldor I have nominated this article for Article Attack because of the reasons stated above. User:Uldor Delete: This article is rather worthless. Make its title a redirect to Skirmish at Amon Hen. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 09:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Keep: For the same reasons as Uldor. 20:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Kept: A rewrite by Uldor saved this article and I agreed with it.--DarkLantern 06:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Faldor Delete: This has to be fandom. I can't find any mention of him in the Lord of the Rings nor is there an article on him at the ever thorough Tolkien Gateway either, and an Internet search wasn't very helpful either. I vote delete was marked for deletion anyway.--DarkLantern 17:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Delete Yeah. He wasn't mentioned in the Lord of the Rings. User:Uldor Deleted: I've checked the web and I cannot find any evidence that this character existed as an elf or a dwarf like the article said so, in any video game or in the canonical Tolkien universe. So I've concluded that it must be fandom.--DarkLantern 23:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Gharkul Delete: This has to be fandom. No mention of him in the Lord of the Rings; no article on him at the Tolkien Gateway, and an Internet search wasn't very helpful either. I vote delete was marked for deletion anyway.--DarkLantern 17:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Delete I have to agree. I have never heard or seen anything about him before. User:Uldor Deleted: Article was fandom and I found its orgins here, a fandom site and there is where it should stay.--DarkLantern 23:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The Iron Hills Delete: Duplicate articles and spam. I vote delete. DarkLantern 19:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Deleted: Article text was spam and additionally there is already an article on the Iron Hills, and as no one else voted yes or no on the subject in the over two weeks that it was up, I went ahead and deleted it--DarkLantern 05:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) DVD Delete: The text is good but as to it being in a separate article entitled just DVD seems redundant. It would be better situated as a footnote on the Lord of the Rings film trilogy page. I vote delete or perhaps redirect. Thank you. DarkLantern 18:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Deleted and transfered full text to Lord of the Rings film trilogy page as no one else voted Yes or No on the subject of its removal in the over a month that it was up, I deleted it --DarkLantern 23:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Ghan-buri-Ghan Delete: Dupicate articles. There is already an article by that name see: Ghân-buri-Ghân. I vote delete. DarkLantern 18:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Redirected to Ghân-buri-Ghân 03:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Articles in the Wrong Language Delete: I found yet another article written in the wrong language. I failed to noticed it or to cite it here. TheGreyPilgrim deleted the others but didn't notice this one: Minas malltoh. Naturally I vote delete. DarkLantern 02:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) This appears to have been settled by a redirect.--DarkLantern 05:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Delete: The following articles created by 201.9.214.175 were in the wrong language (Portuguese I think) see: Gnomos, Dol cultirith, Suduri, and Egenyar. Spam, don't you think? This is an English site. I vote delete. Thank you DarkLantern 07:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Delete: More articles in the wrong language see: Aspar I vote delete. Thank you. DarkLantern 00:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Delete: More articles in the wrong language see: The Iron Hills by 201.9.224.28. I vote delete. Thank you. DarkLantern 23:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) All Deleted 03:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary Categories (Second) Delete: Category:Gondorian An unnecessary category since everything related to this has been placed in Category:Gondorians I vote delete. Thank you. DarkLantern 18:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Deleted 03:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary Categories Delete: Category:Important facts & Category:What i have read By User:Kingofmen. Categories created for personal user information and personal user indulgences should not be allowed. I have not witnessed this being done anywhere else including here, all personnal effects like this are reserved to the user's personal page and that's where this user's info should be put. I vote delete. Thank you. DarkLantern 23:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Fell Beast Delete: Duplicate articles. User created Fell Beast page which already exists as Fell beast. I vote delete. DarkLantern 21:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Redirecting to Fell beast. 01:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Oathbreakers Delete: Now unnecessary.DarkLantern 19:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Delete: I'll let this go for a little bit, in case someone thinks otherwise. 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Colonist Delete: An unnecessary redundancy. The article could be deleted and the text integrated into the Gondor page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 09:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Orc pit Delete: Seems to be about what was shown in the movies and is pretty vague and even if it wasn't, the text might be better situated as a footnote on the Orcs page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 09:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Birth of Uruk-Hai Delete: The article is vague and biased to the movies if anything the text could be salvaged and used as a footnote on the Uruk-hai page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 15:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted Huh. I thought this was deleted awhile ago. 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Battle for middle-earth III Delete: It's really not a useful page, and any information needs to be verified. 01:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Hold on: I stand by my earlier statement, but I think that there's a lot of information that people have brought together, and is there a place we could put it? Perhaps we could make a namespace just for Fandom. 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Delete: This game is not even announced and they speaks of units and buildings. Poor Smeagol Delete: I think it's useless. I didn't know there was one, I knew about the expansion for BFME2. But that’s the only thing close, get rid of it.--The dark marshal 11:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe Delete: Well, now that you say it, I guess we could have something like that. But I still think they should rename the page to Battle for Middle Earth 2 Rise of the Witch-King if that’s what they mean by BFME3.--The dark marshal 20:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *We've had discussions about fandom in the past, I think that it even ended in a vote; however if people now want to use a fandom or fanon namespace then go for it.-- 21:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Moved to Fandom:Battle for Middle-Earth III 20:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Castle Rendorith Delete: I think this is fandom. I have never heard of it. It is not documented at the Tolkien Gateway. A google search turned up nothing accept for the article here. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Rohirrim rush Delete: This is an unnecessary article almost spam. It denotes more of a vague personal opinion more than legitimate information. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Delete: Unnecessary. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Haradrim warrior Delete: Looks like someone who choose to spam in a different way because look at it, whoever did it made no attempt to fill in anything, justify anything, or do anything at all. DarkLantern 04:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Battle of Telum-or-Girithar Delete: Looks like fandom, though I'm not sure. The names don't ring any bells. 21:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I Vote on Delete: Of course is it Fandom. The men awakened in the first year of the Sun. And this is a battle between men, 6000 years before the Rise of the Sun. --Thijs95 12:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 15:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Archives *2007-05-01 Archive *2008-11-30 Archive